


Spoilers : All along the Watchtower. Season 12 episode 23 coda

by Secretfurrydragon



Series: Codas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt, M/M, Sam hugs Dean, Spoilers for Season 12 episode 23, kiss between Dean and Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretfurrydragon/pseuds/Secretfurrydragon
Summary: Please don't not read  if haven't seen episode contains spoilers for final episode: All along the Watchtower final for Season 12.





	Spoilers : All along the Watchtower. Season 12 episode 23 coda

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about an hour after the final episode aired. It's Destiel. I had to write something where Dean tells Cas how he really feels for him. This is how I saw the ending of All along the Watchtower Season 12 episode 23.
> 
> This episode ripped my heart out so I wrote this as a happy ending. Hope you like it?
> 
> Please don't read it if you don't like Destiel. 
> 
> Unbetaed all. I stakes are my own.  
> Please leave comments always appreciated.

Dean looked as the angel blade torn through Cas's chest. He looked helpless as Cas's eyes glow blue. He watched as Cas's body falls to the ground. 

He couldn't think at that moment. He knew he had to kill Lucifer but their was no way.

Then he hears Mary say get away from my boys. Dean is focused with what's going on putting his grief for Castiel aside. He watches as Mary hits Lucifer repeatedly and then she turns and tells her boys she loves them. 

Then Lucifer pulls Mary into the another world. Dean and Sam look as the rift closes behind them. He stares in shock and disbelief, as he and Sam comes to terms with losing their mother again and Cas. 

Sam moves away to go and see what is happening with Lucifers baby.

Dean looks down at Cas's still body and he finally lets himself fall to the ground.

He is murmuring Cas name. "Cas you stupid son-of-a-bitch. Cas, please, Cas wake up." 

He knew Cas was gone in his heart of hearts but he had to hope God would bring Cas back again. 

He looks to the sky asking the question in his mind. "Please Chuck bring Cas back. I need him, his our family" as he sobbed.

But his pray goes unanswered he realises he lost Cas for good. It's the end for his best friend and maybe the love in his life. Yes he knew he loved Cas as much Cas knew he loved Dean. 

Now its going to be left unsaid while Dean's heart shatters again. He has been broken so many times, this time it's the love of his life. Cas was the person his suppose to spend the rest of his life with. Now he had lost him again, now how was he suppose to fight, to save people, when he couldn't save the only person other than Sammy and his Mum he wanted to save. 

He failed again. All the times he tried to protect Sam and Cas. Now Cas was lying on the cold dirty ground with his wings spread out in death. He finally let the tears fall down his face he didn't care who saw them. He was heartbroken, shattered beyond repair. He just wanted to cry and give up. 

His hand was on Cas's face gently rubbing it. He knew Cas couldn't feel it but he needed to comfort Cas and also himself.

He didn't hear Sam come up with Lucifer's child. Dean was so focused on Cas that anything even an monster could have ended his life.

Sam touched his shoulder as Dean flinched at the touch. He turned his head and saw his brother standing there with tears in his eyes and with a child. 

The child, Jack was looking at Castiel and he saw the mask of death over Cas's still form. He looked as Dean stood up and Sam held him in his arms.

Jack walked over to his protector and guardian as he bent down and touched Cas's face.

Jack's eyes glowed a fiery red as his grace flowed through Castiel's body. Then the glow stopped Dean and Sam were watching as Cas moved his hand.

Dean said "Cas, Cas" on a choked sob.

Cas said "Dean"

Cas opened his eyes they were a fiery red soon it changed to a cool blue and then to the turbulent ocean blue. He looked at Dean then Sam and then he saw his charge. He expected a baby not a child.

"Dean what happened?"

"you stupid son-of-a-bitch. Lucifer stabbed you with your angel blade. You were dead Cas."

Cas looked trying to comprehend what Dean was telling him. 

Sam looked at him and nodded telling him it was the truth.

Sam picked up Jack and took him in the house so Dean and Cas could have some time together.

"Dean I'm sorry for doing that to you again."

"you bet your ass, your sorry."

Then Dean bent down and gave Cas a hug as they pulled away he kissed Cas. It was soft and gentle and nothing heated. Cas sat there for a moment working out what was going on. Then his brain caught up to his lips and kissed Dean back.

They finally pulled away from each other when Cas ocean blue eyes looked into Dean's glistening green eyes. He was telling Dean sorry for all the dumb things he has done and also how much he loved him.

Dean smiled as he helped Cas up. He held Cas close again and whispered "I love you Cas."

Cas smiled too and said "I love you too Dean."

Then they walked inside the house to see Jack and Sam. Dean's heart felt less shattered as he had Cas beside him and all they had to do was work out how to get Mary back.

 


End file.
